


The Sparkle and the Jangle

by cohobbitation



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Genderplay, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohobbitation/pseuds/cohobbitation
Summary: Quark's only looking at it. Really.





	The Sparkle and the Jangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EldritchTribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchTribble/gifts).



Quark stands with a dangling earring held up to his ear, cocking his head to see if he likes the way it swings. He looks at the mirror wistfully, then gets embarrassed and tucks it away, muttering reproachfully.

"It looks good on you," Odo rasps from the doorway. Quark gasps and whips around, heart in his throat, one hand raised in front of him in a plea. He hides the earring and its box behind his back.

"It does," Odo says very softly, untangling his lanky frame and pacing closer. Quark stammers, utterly at a loss, trying to come up with some way to explain.

"I- I, uh, I just-"

Odo fishes out the earring and holds it up to frame Quark's face again. He tilts his head back and forth, lips pursed, considering. Quark can't breathe.

"Yes," Odo murmurs, as if Quark was holding up his end of the conversation flawlessly, "it's your color." His fingers are so close they brush the edges of Quark's lobes. It's not an accident, because the second time Odo does it he trails his fingers all the way down before folding the earring into Quark's begging palm.

"If you like it, wear it."


End file.
